


小保姆大作战

by lateagainsir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateagainsir/pseuds/lateagainsir





	小保姆大作战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adventures in Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125342) by [travels_in_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time). 



Greg小心翼翼地环视着整个屋子。有三个婴儿，两个幼童，还有一个正面朝他走来，用怀疑的目光上下打量他的小孩。“你不是我们平常那个保姆，”男孩断言。

“嗯，Hudson太太要晚点到。我就在这呆一会儿。我叫Greg，你呢？”

男孩挺直身体，好像这样可以显得自己更高似的——大概3英尺半。“Mycroft。”

“有点长了。叫你Mike咋样？”Greg伸手去揉他的头，可男孩退开了，目光傲慢的盯着他。

“Mycroft，”他坚持。“你今年多大？看起来还没到能够照顾我们的年纪。”

“我11。家里有3个弟弟，所以我想和你们玩上一阵不是问题。”

Mycroft仍旧在仔细地审视他。Greg怀疑他是不是要问身份证号码或者介绍信之类的证明，但取而代之的是：“你是否希望我把剩下的孩子们介绍给你认识？”  
这小子才几岁？他看起来不会超过4或5岁，但说话却像个活字典。“行，走吧。”

Mycroft把他引到了正在房间一角玩耍的幼童身边。“这个是Sally，这是Andy。他们和另外的孩子们相处得不太好。”两个小孩抬头看了看Greg，很是嫌弃他的无趣，又低头继续他们的游戏了——很明显，是一堆玩具警车。Andy发出“呜呜”的警笛声。

其中一个婴儿正单独坐着，啃着一个填充玩具手机。“这是——嗯，今天我叫她Anthea。”Mycroft稍作停顿。“我也不太确定她的名字是什么。她非常不爱说话。”  
婴儿甚至连眼皮都没抬一下，专心致志的和手机奋力搏斗。Greg尽量使自己别笑出来。“她还是个婴儿。我想他们都不怎么爱说话。”

Mycroft向他投去深表遗憾的一瞥。“你必须学会理解他们。”

他带着Greg走到了最后两个婴儿所在的角落。金发的那个正坐着，企图往顶上再堆叠更多的积木块。另一个黑发男孩，一团卷发实在是乱得可以——某人的妈妈会很伤心的，Greg想着——正窝在那儿，观察堆叠过程。每当积木高于3层时，他就会抽走最下面一层。积木块倒得哪里都是，金发婴孩便耐心地从头再来，而黑发那位照旧心无旁骛得盯着面前的半成品，好像从没留意过自己刚刚制造的一地混乱似的。

“这是我弟弟Sherlock，”Mycroft宣称，指向黑头发的孩子。“他是个天才。还有，别叫他Shirley。”他警告地瞪了瞪Greg。

“本来也没打算，”Greg回嘴。Sherlock看起来可不像个天才。他看起来像个捣蛋鬼。自己的积木塔被接二连三的毁坏，另一个婴儿却没有哇哇大哭，这让Greg着实惊讶不已。

Greg在这对儿旁边蹲了下来。“或许你应该去别的地方玩玩，”他像金发的孩子建议道。“我们可以让Sherlock来堆积木，你可以找点别的玩。”

他抱起了宝宝，然后感受到他在自己怀里全身发紧。Greg知道那意味着什么，他照顾弟弟时也经常遇到。但另他十分惊讶的是，这个婴儿并没有开始鬼哭狼嚎，只是向后斜着身子，警惕地看着Greg。

“嘿，”Greg对他说。“我不想吓到你。只是觉得你应该喜欢去一个小朋友们更友好些的地方玩玩试试看。”

突然，脚上感到一股压力。他朝下看。Sherlock已经黏在Greg的腿上，使劲扯着他的裤子，一脸不悦的望向他。

“他希望让你把John放下来，”Mycroft解释，相当多余，Greg想着。“一旦分开的话，两人都很不开心。” 

他看向搂着的宝宝——John。“你想下去么？”John颤悠悠地把身子往下探，想伸手抓住Sherlock，Greg扶住了他。“好好好，和你的朋友一块玩去吧。”他把John放回了地上。立马，Sherlock就对Greg不感兴趣了，他爬向John，塞给他一块积木。

“那你和谁玩？”Greg问Mycroft。这儿好像没有和他同龄的孩子。

Mycroft看了他一眼，目光略感优越。“我不参与玩耍。我帮忙监督。”

Greg实在忍不住，笑出声来。“我打赌你会帮忙的。”

然而，之后他并没有大吃一惊，看着Mycroft转着圈儿的巡视，停下来同好像在玩过家家的Sally和Andy聊天；与从未放开手机玩具的Anthea进行一场单方面的谈话；最后企图帮助Sherlock，后者正攥着一块分形积木，并且坚持不懈地把一块星形的积木往方形的洞里塞。

“噢，不是吧，Sherlock，没人会认为你本该是聪明的那个，”Mycroft显得有些不耐烦。“就算是John也能分辨出这个。”

啪。一支橡胶吸盘飞镖出现在他的前额。

Mycroft叹了口气。“愚蠢的暴力，John？非得这样？”

Greg看向婴儿们。Sherlock正在咯咯笑；John若无其事地盯着远处，试图在背后藏着什么东西。

“别逼我把那玩意儿拿走，”Greg严厉地说。暴力因子在John的眼睛里不安的躁动。“我没和你闹着玩儿。”Greg警告他。“要是你还拿他来射人，你就会被放进婴儿围栏里。”

******************

一个小时后，Greg觉得差不多了。Sally和Andy一直都在玩着自己精心编排的剧本——其中包括一些玩具警车和几块乐高积木。Sherlock在屋里爬来爬去，把一切都弄得乱糟糟的，不去理会别的小孩的愤怒尖叫。接着，很明显是为了科学研究，他把Anthea玩具手机里的填充物给拽了出来。她马上就嗷嗷哭喊，直到Mycroft拿了个芭比手提电脑给她，才转移了Anthea的注意力。此时，她正敲击着键盘，鼻子仍然抽抽嗒嗒，在角落里缩成一团，小心机警的留意着周遭所发生的一切。

Greg把Sherlock暂放在不讨人喜欢的婴儿围栏里。Sally和Andy施以嘲讽，并且开始往围栏里扔积木。而Sherlock，无视他们的挑衅，自己正和积木玩得热火朝天。Greg不得不把Sally和Andy牵回另一角落的玩具厨房里，没过多久，他们就为谁做饭的问题争执不下——“你是女孩，你必须做饭！”“我要外出工作，你来做！”——结果却是，当他们再次回头时，Sherlock正在上演“越狱”的戏码，沿着Greg的围巾向上爬行，另一头是在围栏下面的John。Greg正好看到Sherlock在围栏边上努力保持平衡，不牢靠地摇摇晃晃。

“噢，上帝——”Greg被惹恼了，冲过去伸手抓住他。“要不要这么快，你个小脱逃大师。”他放低Sherlock，让他重回婴儿围栏。“你引起太多麻烦了。”

啪。他低头俯视自身。一支橡胶吸盘飞镖粘在他的胸上。John坐在地板上，目露凶光得瞪眼看他，一只手里握着手枪，另一只手里还牵着围巾的一头。

Greg决定陪他玩玩，捂住胸口，倒地呻吟：“噢不！你打中我了！我挂了！”

过了一阵儿，他感到吸盘正在被拽走。眼睛裂开条缝，很窄的一条。John已爬到他身边，正拖着围巾在他身上到处戳戳弄弄，焦急的神情在小脸上显露无疑。Greg花了好一会儿才意识到John是在试图用围巾包扎“伤口”。

“等下，”他反对到，坐了起来。John转忧为喜。“你不能在射伤某人之后然后设法去医治他们。这样不合常理。”

Sherlock使劲敲击围栏里的地板。Greg探头过去的时候，他指了指自己一直在玩的积木。Greg斜眼一瞥，积木被拼成“W-R-O-N-G”。

Mycroft得意地看着Greg的脸。“我确实告诉过你他是个天才，”他沾沾自喜。

****************

午休时间，Mycroft自愿去给Anthea读故事。Sally和Andy拒绝听Mycroft的声音，嘟囔着要求Greg来给他俩阅读。读到一半，他们就睡着了，Greg终于在担惊受怕之后有了一段安宁的时光——直到他环视周围，没有立马发现另外两只的存在。Mycroft从书上抬起了头——Anthea也差不多要睡着了，她的眼皮开始耷拉，头枕向玩具熊，手里仍旧紧紧攥着手提电脑——指向沙发的方位。

Greg发现John和Sherlock在沙发后面睡着了，在一张不太好看的橘色毯子之下蜷在一起。他们看起来如此心满意足，他决定就让他们在这儿睡好了。这片刻的平和与宁静不会持续太久——Greg的预感相当强烈——一旦Sherlock再次醒来的话。

-Fin


End file.
